This invention comprises an improvement over the somewhat similar vehicles disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,332,389, 3,598,077 and 3,521,560.
The similar vehicles disclosed in my prior U.S. patents are not capable of flight through the air and are not capable of positive ground contacting braking. Accordingly, the air vehicle of the instant invention has been constructed in a manner to provide both air flight capabilities and ground contact braking means.